Can You See Me?
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: Takao Kazunari met Kuroko Tetsuya in a Train Station. A love story starts there, but there was something wrong about him. What was Tetsuya hiding?


**AN: **Konichiwa~! Here I am again! Bringing you a new story! And it's about Takakuro. Gosh! One of my favourite pairings.

Here you go!

**Enjoy~**

"_We know that it's not only the eyes_

_That can see…_

_Sometimes we use our heart,_

_Specially for those we love_

_Dearly."_

* * *

><p>Takao Kazunari.A cheerful person, currently studying at Shotoku High as a sophomore with his –<em>self proclaime- <em>best friend Midorima Shintarou.

"Shin-chan! I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" The black haired teen says cheerfully.

"Be quiet Takao! I'm trying to study." An irritated look can be seen on the green haired teen. To his left side was a small golden bell that appear to be his lucky item for the day.

"Booooringg…!" He yawned to his _'best friend'_ . "You don't need to study anyway. You get the highest scores anyway." He whined.

"Even so, I still need to make it perfect."

"Hmm…whatever." He sigh. "If you're still that busy, I'm going home." They say goodbye to each other and Takao went straight off the exit. In the train station, Takao find it weird that there aren't many people inside, not that it's late it's only 5:00. His gaze trace everywhere, scanning every person in the area, until his gaze stop to a certain teen. The said teen has a teal hair that match his eyes, smooth pale skin that every girl dreamed of and an angelic face that can capture anyone's heart.

Curiosity strikes the black haired teen as he hesitantly (but still cheerfully) approach the other teen. "Uh…hi!"

Although his expression is blank, there's still a bit of shock painted his pale face. "Can you see me?" He later realized that he said the wrong question instead of '_You can see me?_' it comes to that.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" The blue haired teen thought the other teen didn't notice the mistake so he just answered it with a question.

"No. It's not." He answered. "It's just that…I have a really weak presence."

Takao was surprised, but his lips formed a grin. "It's ok. I have a really good eye to see people!" He stated happily.

"I see…"

"By the way my name is Takao Kazunari." He introduced.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Takao-kun. My name is-" He was suddenly cut off by the robotic voice that announce the station.

"Oh! Sorry, that's my station now! Maybe next time! Bye!" He got off and didn't even hear t other teens muffle.

"Maybe next time…"

On his way home. Takao was really happy to meet someone today, he didn't know why, but he really comfortable by talking to this said person and-"Shh-! I forgot to know his name!" He hissed. "I wish I can see him again…"

That night Takao couldn't sleep, thinking of the blue haired teen that he met earlier and whenever he recall their conversation, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm gonna find him…" He muttered then sleep. Still wearing the smile on his sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was great for Takao as he began his search, but he frown when he remember that he still have classes and his-<em>self proclaimed<em>-best friend will get mad at him if he skip class. "Alright maybe after school…"

Time passed by quickly, although for Takao it felt like '**Forever**'. He jump in joy when got outside of 'jail' (**AN: **School XD I know most of us felt that way!). Telling his goodbye to 'Shin-chan' who answered. '_I wish you never come back-nanodayo._' Which the gray-eyed teen laugh it off.

"Now to find him!" He grinned. "But where…" He whined. Then he just decided to go home, feeling down like the whole world is on his shoulders.

As he got in the train station. He didn't notice the teal haired teen who sat beside him.

"Hello, Takao-kun." He greeted.

"Hi." He said bluntly.

The blunette got worried of him because yesterday his full of energy and now his all down. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes…"

"Care to tell me what?"

"I…" He sigh. "I just can't find the blue haired teen yesterday and I didn't even catch his name!" He pouted while not bothering to looked at the teen who sat beside him.

"…Kuroko Tetsuya." He said bluntly.

"Who's that?"

"My name…"

"Why do I even n-" his eyes were wide when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Because you asked for it." If only Tetsuya was like any other normal person, he could just die from laugher like any other normal person do. But hey! That's what's unique about him.

"W-wha-" Takao was caught off guard when Kuroko chuckle.

Kazunari could only stare and blush at the beautiful display before he burst out. "You should smile more, Tet-chan! It makes you beautiful…"

"Huh?" This time it's the blunette's turn to blush. Maybe because of the name or the compliment. "Is that so…"

_There was a minute or two of silence…_

Until a certain grey-eyed teen broke it. "I was wondering…" He started. "Are you free this weekend…?" He hesitated, Then he thought about of what if he was turned down cause he was making this too fast.

"What for?"

"I…want to…hangout with…you...? If only if you're not doing anything that day-"

"Sure." The blunette cut him off. "I would like to know more of Takao-kun." Although he was silent. Takao can't help but supress a smile.

They talk about the place and the time, then they parted ways.

The day came…

Takao waited patiently at the park near the train station where they meet up. Takao was wearing a green short hooded jacket that is not pulled up, a white t-shirt under neat, a brown shorts and a pair of snickers. As he spotted kuroko, a big grin was plastered on his face. "Hi Tet-chan!" Kuroko looked at Takao and wave a little him. Kuroko was wearing the same thing as Takao but the jacket was dark blue that is zip all the way up, his shorts were cream colour, and a pair of sneakers (**AN:** Just look at picture. Haha. :D). Their appearance made Kazunari skipped a beat while thinking something like being a real couple.

Where do you wanna go, Tet-chan?"

"Wherever Takao-kun wants." Tet-chan said.

"Hmm…" Takao thinks for it for a while. "I know!" Then he dragged Tetsuya at the amusement park.

As they reach the entrance booth, Kazunari bought tickets for two, but the operator gave him a questionable look. "Are you sure you want to buy two?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Takao also gave him a questioning look.

"Cause I only see you and no one."

"Wha-" Takao was about to say something when a voice stopped him.

"It's ok Takao-kun, people can't spot me easily, so I can just sneak in."

"o-ok then." He handed the fee to the operator. The said operator gave him an 'What-the-heck-is-he-crazy-talking-to-himself' look, which the raven head didn't mind.

They entered the amusement park. Happiness can be seen in Takao's face like it's he ever been there, but his actually happy because he's with special someone. He looked at his 'date' as his grin turned into a warm smile . Tetsuya still was in his emotionless look, but his eyes sparkle and full of life.

"It's been a long time since I came here." Tet-chan murmured

"How long was it?"

"Two years"

"What?! Two years?!" Takao half shouted at him.

"I've been busy that time." He said. "And please lower your voice, Takao-kun. People are starting to stare." True to his words, people giving the hawk eye teen strange looks.

"Mommy, who is he talking to?" A boy in age 7-8 asked.

"I don't know dear. Let's go." A woman who is the boy's mother hurriedly walk away from them.

Takao was about to confront kuroko about his 'low presence' but decided not to so the date won't spoil.

They visited many places, but they did not go to any rides cause Kuroko refuses to. It's not boring in fact they both have the best time of their lives.

"Tet-chan wanna grab something to eat?" He asked and Tet-chan nodded as they headed towards Maji Burger. Takao ordered 2 burgers, chocolate milkshake and vanilla milkshake for Kuroko. They walked out of the amusement park. As they were walking Tetsuya notice an old man on the side of the street, sleeping. The old man was about 60 or 70 years old (according to the blunette), he's wearing dirty old rags and the old man was very thin maybe he hasn't eaten normal food or any food for months. So Tetsuya being Tetsuya couldn't take of what he seen. He walk to the man and gave his (uneaten and undrunk) food, shaking the man a little until he woke up. Takao just watch the old man then to the retreating figure of Kuroko.

"Tet-chan , are you not hungry?" He worriedly asked.

"Seeing that old man at that state made my appetite lose." He calmly said as he looked at the man who is now very happy to receive the food. The scene made Tetsuya smile warmly which made Kazunari smile too.

"You're such a kind-hearted person." He said as he ruffled Kuroko's head. The action made Kuroko blush.

After a long walk of silence they reach the train station. "Well…this is it Takao-kun. Good bye I had a great time." But before he could walk away, he was grabbed by the hand.

"T-tet-chan w-wait!" The sudden action made them both blush. "U-uh…before you go home! Can we go somewhere? If you don't mind?"

Kuroko sigh and smiled. "Sure."

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked excitedly.

"There's one place that I have in mind." Kuroko led Takao to an old abandoned building. The said building was dark and it looked haunted, this made Kazunari shiver. "Are you scared, Takao-kun?" Kuroko asked bluntly.

"No! W-why w-would I be scared?" He defended.

"You're shivering." Tetsuya deadpan.

"N-no! I was j-just co-What was t-that?!" Takao jump when he heard something.

"That's just a cat, Takao-kun." Tetsuya pointed the cat at the side purring.

"Oh! Haha-ha." He sighed in relief which made Kuroko giggle that made Takao blushed.

"Follow me." Kuroko gestured. They reach the top and saw an ordinary sofa that face north.

"Woah…" Takao was in awe. He never thought that the city was so beautiful at night, but he was more in awe when he saw the sparkles on the blunette's eyes. The blew gently touching their face, making the scene seem…romantic.

"I've been meaning to tell you this, Tet-chan." Takao said as they settle on the sofa.

"What is it, Takao-kun?" He asked confused.

"I…uh-uh…" Takao struggles for words, but he manage to gather all the courage he has. He sigh deeply and gently said. "Tet-chan I lik-no! I love you! I love since the day we met. I know it's stupid to confess on a first date, but I just can't contain it anymore." He sigh again. "It's ok if you don't feel the same. I just want to say it." He finished his confession as he smiled sadly.

It takes a few minutes for Tetsuya to absorb what Kazunari said. "It's not that I don't feel the same, but I don't want to Takao-kun." Sadness filled his voice while he said that.

"What could you possibly do to hurt me?" Because of that, Kuroko's mind is filled with the possibilities to hurt him. Especially his _secret_. Takao saw Kuroko's hesitation and make him look in the eye. "Do you love me? If you don't I'll stop."

Kuroko stared at him for a moment and then he thought. _'I'm sorry, Takao-kun…'_ "Yes…I love Takao-kun too."

Takao stand up and shout to the sky. "Yes! Best. Date. Ever!" Then he hug Tetsuya tight, then shouted once again. "I LOVE YOU TET-CHAN." For all the world to know.

* * *

><p>It's been almost 1 month since they been together and it took Takao a long time to tell Midorima about this.<p>

"Shin-chan!" He called out as he try to catch-up with Midorima.

As Midorima turn, Takao noticed a bouquet of blue roses with a green ribbon in his best friend's hands, Takao had a questioning look as he knows (**AN:** We all know! XD) that Midorima is a tsundere. "What do you want, Takao?"

"For who is that for?! Do you have a girlfriend or something?!" He exclaimed happily.

"No! it's for my…friend." Until now he still didn't know if that person is his _friend_, but he doesn't wanna think about it or give a damn about Takao's childishness today. "Takao I have some place to go so hurry up."

Sensing that his not in the mood the black haired teen spoke. "I'm in a relationship now…" He said happily but in a calm voice.

"I'm happy for you." Midorima said with a small smile on his face.

"Even though he's a boy not a girl?" He add in assurance if he approved it or not.

"Doesn't matter as long as you love each other." The greenette said simply.

"Thank Shin-chan! You're the best!"

"Gotta go now. I'm gonna see him!" Then the ravenette left.

As Takao left, Midorima went to his destination. As he reach it, he remembers that this used to be _his _favourite place. A nameless tombstone has four other bouquet of light blue roses with a ribbon of different colours such as yellow, dark blue, purple and red. Midorima knelt down and put his roses down as a tear fell down also…

"It's been two years now…"

Here they are back in an old building, sitting on the sofa and watching the sky. Everything seems okey (or as Takao thought). But when he looked at the bluenette there's sadness in his face (though he was glad that his lover express more of his emotion now).

"Something wrong Tet-chan?"

"Nothing's wrong Takao-kun."

Want to cheer his boyfriend he try to change the topic. "Instead of the usual 'Takao-kun' why not start calling me 'Kazu-kun'? Ne?"

'_I can't…'_ "Takao-kun will always be Takao-kun." A playful smile was shown. _'I don't wanna give Takao-kun more meaning of me…' _ But inside he thought sadly.

"That's mean!" He whined which made Kuroko thought about a certain blond crybaby.

A few moment of silence Kuroko spoke. "Takao-kun?"

"Hmm."

Tetsuya hesitated for a while but then…"How would you feel if…you're loving someone_ …_who's already…dead?"

Takao thought about it deeply like Kuroko is asking him a million dollar question.

"Never mind that, I was just voicing out my thoughts."

Then Takao let out a laugh. "You got me there, Tet-chan." His laughter died down and was replace by a smile. "But the truth is…I don't know what to feel…or do…" His eyes are gazing the star filled sky.

"Is that so…" He looked at his lover with hurtful expression without Takao noticing.

The next day was weekend so the couple decided to go on another date and because it's also their 1st monthsary. They wanna go to some place with less people, so Kuroko led him to his favourite place. The said place was filled with grasses and a single tree was place in the middle. It looks like the tree was the centre piece of the greenery pasture.

"Woah…" Takao was in awe again. "You never failed to amaze me , Tet-chan."

"Happy Monthsary Takao-kun." The bluenette smiled and kiss his lover on a chick which made them both blush. "Let's go."

When they reach the tree. Takao pulled out a necklace with with a heart pendant where their initials **KT+Tk **engrave. "Happy Monthsary Tet-chan!"

Tetsuya blush once again. "You shouln't have to."

"Tet-chan its our monthsary our first monthsary. It's right that we have this."

"We?"

Takao broke the pendant in two. "It's for couples. The TK (Tetsuya Kuroko) is mine and the KT (Kazunari Takao) is yours." Tetsuya couldn't help but smile but at the same time he also want to cry. Then Takao was about to put the necklace on Kuroko when someone interrupt.

"Takao?"

"Shin-chan?"

"Midorima-kun…!"

"You know hi-where you go?" Takao was surprised that his lover suddenly gone.

"Takao!"

Takao's attention was turn to Midorima. "What are you doing here, Shin-chan?"

"I should be asking that." The greenette countered.

"I'm here for my first monthsary." He sigh. "Why does he have a low presence?"

"Low presence?" Midorima asked.

"Yeah yeah." Then he resume his search. "Kuroko Tetsuya where are you?" He whined.

"What is…his…name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" He happily said.

"Your…lover?"

"Yes my Tet-chan! So help me find him!" Midorima couldn't contain it anymore so he pushe Takao hard on the tree. "What the hell, Midorima!" Takao shouted.

"You! What the hell are you saying?!" Midorima shouted back.

"What's wrong with what I said? He really is my boyfried!" He defended.

"T-that ca-n't b-be…" Midorima's voice is cracking and his expression is on the verge of crying.

"Shin-chan...w-what do you mean?" He was now a little calm but he's getting worried about his bestfriend.

It took Midorima for a while to calm himself from crying. As he talks his voice still crack. "…Kuroko Tetsuya…i-is dead…" He sniffled. "H-e's b-been two y-years d-dead…"

"Shin-chan what are you saying he's not de-" Takao eyes widen in realization.

"_What?! Two years! Why?"_

"'_Cause I can only see you and no one."_

"_Mommy who was he talking to?"_

"_I don't know dear. Let's go."_

"_I don't wanna hurt Takao-kun."_

"_What could you possibly do o hurt me?"_

"_How would you feel if you're loving someone who's already…dead?"_

That struct Takao. It hit him badly. "T-that's not true! Shin-chan! He's here! He's with me!" H don't want to believe anything. He felt like going crazy.

"I-it's true…Takao." Midorima fought the urge to cry once more. But seeing his best friend like this he didn't know what to do.

"NO!" He countered. "He's here! He's with me! It's our monthsary!" Takao screamed as the rain poured down hard on them. Midorima could do nothing but held Takao before he could do anything. "Let go Midorima! Let go!" He struggled.

"I-I'm…sor-ry."

"I don't believe you!" He struggled once more at Midorima's grasp but for some reason he felt weak. "Tet-chan! Tet-chan!" He shouted everywhere, but no one answerd. Takao was drench so as Midorima, they didn't even know if it's from rain, sweat probably tears. Takao gathered all his strength as he let his last shout. "TET-CHAAAAAN!"

Not so far from them a silhouette figure stand there, letting his tears pour down like the rain that's washing his friend and lover. _'Tet-chan!' _"I'm sorry Takao-kun…"_ 'Tet-chan!'_ "Please stop…"_ 'TET-CHAAAAAN!' _"Please…"

"Tet-chan…" The rain stops pouring, but the tears that Takao releasing couldn't specially when the greenette showed him the nameless grave where his lover lies beneath it.

"Let's…let's go home…" Midorima offered and Takao accepted. When he arrive home he immediately went to his room without his parents noticing it. He shut the door close. On his bed he wanted to cry but he couldn't, his mind was full of him and Kuroko and the things that Midorima said. "So everything was a lie…"

* * *

><p>The next day was very depressing for Takao, schools end like a year. Even Midorima couldn't do anything to his 'best friend', Takao won't even talk, eat or anything he only stares in the space.<p>

Takao didn't even know what he's doing. Until his feet drag him to a familiar place. A place where happiness should have happen, a place where promises should have made, a place where he should have the happiest moment of his life…now this is a place where he will know the truth.

"Tet-chan why…?" He stood there, in front of the grave of his beloved. Shoulders shaking and tears falling. "Please s-say some-thing…" He pleaded desperately while kneeling on the ground and clutching the grave. "…Please…I-I wanna see y-you…"

"Takao-kun…"

"Tet-chan!" Takao immediately stand up and hug the bluenette.

Tears falling from his beautiful light blue eyes as he break the hug. "I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"Why d-did you do that to me…?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"WHY?!" He couldn't contain it anymore! He want answers!

Tetsuya went panic when Kazunari shouted at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-" He kept repeating the words like a mantra.

Takao hug him again, also shock of what he said. "Shh…shh. I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry…"

When they both calmed down, they started to talk. "Why Tet-chan?..." Takao asked for the umpteenth time and hope to get answers.

"Because." He started. "Because there are so many things I want to do before I die…" He sigh. "But when I met you." He looked at Takao and smile genuinely which made the latter blush. "You made me feel so alive again. It's like I'm normal not a ghost or a spirit, but a person who is capable of loving. I'm sorry that you feel like I used you."

Takao was shock he was trying process everything that Kuroko said. "But how did you die?" He asked he wanna know more.

"I was in my 3rd year of middle school with my teammates the Generation of Miracles."

"Wait! Don't tell me you're the hummoured Phantom sixth man?"

"Yes I am." Takao was shock, was awe but he dismiss it and focused more on Kuroko. "As I was saying. My teammates…they started to change." A solemn look was by the bluenette. "They started to play basketball for only winning, but I couldn't take that. So I resigned. They couldn't accept my registration in result of a few more misunderstanding, then when I went home I closed our door shut and cry on the sofa…but then…there was an explosion that happen…the fire killed me." He looked at Takao. "From then on every day I looked back on the time before I died. In that train station , watching everyone. No one knew, cause they can't see me…until I met you." He finished it as a single tear fall.

"I-why did Shin-chan did that to you?" He asked. He didn't know what to do. Should he be mad at Midorima? The one he treated as his 'best friend'.

"Don't be mad at him. My death is nothing but an accident." He smiled sadly. "I guess this is a goodbye then." They both stand up and Kuroko hug Takao tight. "T-thank you…for showing me how to love and loving me."

Before he could go Takao grabbed him by the hand. "Wait...!" He looked at Tetsuya as he cry. "Don't go…p-please…"

"I have to go sooner or later…"

"I don't want to live without you."

"But you have to move on…"

"NO!" He insisted. "Just wait Tet-chan." He fished to his pocket and smiled when he find a pocket knife. His gaze turn to the latter beside him once more. "Just wait…" He whispered. He raised the knife high and he was ready to take his life and then…

"Don't do it!" Tetsuya took the knife then throw it away. "Don't do this for me." Sniffed

"It's the only way that I can be with you."

"Trust me. Just trust me…" He closed their distance to each other. "Just wait…Kazu-kun." Then they sealed it with a kissed. The kiss was just right. There's no tongue just pure loves kiss. When they parted Takao sweeps the tears on Kuroko's eyes."Just wait for me…Kazu-kun." Even though he didn't want it, he has to do it. Even though it hurts, he has to be strong. Even if he couldn't take it anymore. "

"I will…" Tetsuya hold his hand tight and slowly faded away. As he faded a smile on his lips never ceased and tears keep falling on those light blue eyes.

"I love you…Kazu-kun…" This was the last parting words that Tetsuya left before completely disappearing.

"I love you too Tet-chan…" though Kuroko never heard it personally he didn't need it. It's better that he felt it. On the other hand, Takao felt something in his hand and when he opened it, he let himself for more tears, but there are happy tears…the thing that Tetsuya left is a promised. That thing is the piece of his heart. He fished from his pocket once more and found the other piece. His piece. Slowly he reconnect the pieces until it's a one whole heart again. He smiled to himself as he wear it. Now he wore the promise of their love and he waited for his return…

* * *

><p>After 5 months…<p>

Every night Takao always went to the old building always watching the stars and remembering the memories, he wasn't even scared anymore. At first he was shock to find the sofa that that was normal before, but now all he seen is an almost burnt one, but he didn't mind, for him whenever he seat there it always felt like Tet-chan was there. Whenever he got a chance, Takao always go to Tet-chan's favourite place. He will seat under the big tree and wait and wait while holding their heart. He trust the blunette that one day he'll return.

One day. When Takao went to that place. As he was about to seat he saw a someone behind the big tree. He smiled when he saw who it was. How could he forget that teal hair that match his eyes, thise smooth pale skin that every girl dreamed off and lastly his angelic face that captures his heart.

"Hi!" He said with a smile on his face, though he want to cry. He fought the urge to do it.

Although his expression is blank, there's still a slight shock that painted on his face. "Can you see me?" Takao smiled grew wider as he remember the day when day met . _'Still the wrong question.'_ He thought. Yes he remembers the day when the blunette asked him the wrong question.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"No it's not…it's just that I have a really weak presence."

Takao chuckled at the memories as the single tear make it's way out of his grey eyes. "It's okay. I have a really good eye to spot people." He said as he wipe the tear.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes." He answered. "You just remind me of someone I know…"

"I see…"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know." He looked confused. "But I got a feeling that I promised someone here." He looked at the sky and then to Takao. "What about you?"

"I'm here cause someone promised me that one day he'll return."

"Oh…what a coincidence." He smiled at the raven head.

"By the way my name is Takao Kazunari." He introduced. He expected that it will turned out like this and it hurts him a little, but hey! New memories isn't that bad right?

"Oh nice to meet you Takao-kun. My name is…

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi! This is the story that I made along with the other one. The "DARE". Anyway I really love this pairing and I felt happy whenever I read one, so I made one. But still Akakuro is my fav. Above all with an exception of harem caused that's my ultimate fav. AllxTetsuya rocks! Haha.

If you have questions on this fic. I'll answer the others and remind you something. 1) Yes Tetsuya is reincarnated but he doesn't remember Kazunari though there is something that is still there. 2) Most of my fanfiction will always have 1 month (1 month dare, 1st monthsary and etc.) 3) The description about Kuroko's fav. Place. You will also read it on my future fics. (on my next short story. It's Akakuro btw! And it also has 1 month in it.)

Hope you all liked it! Bye! Give me suggestions or anything.


End file.
